


Handsome as Hell

by dazed_daddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazed_daddario/pseuds/dazed_daddario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Matt is the epitome of a bad boy. he drinks too much, smokes and does drugs and he just happens to meet a girl who can't get enough of his bad ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note before reading this story - this is AU (alternate universe) so in no way am I saying Matt does any of this stuff in real life. Also, I'm not advocating the use of drugs or anything!

He's so tall and handsome as hell.  
He's so bad but he does it so well.

"Matt," you said, pulling your jacket round you a bit more and running up the road towards him. He wandered on, taking a drag from his cigarette as you caught up from him and stopped him with your hand. "C'mon, I always share my cigarettes with you, give me a drag," you half asked, half demanded.

He smirked at you and took the cigarette from between his pink bitten lips, handing it over to you. You inhaled, relishing the taste and familiarity.

After taking a couple of drags, you handed it back to Matt. The scent of the smoke was making you feel almost lightheaded but you liked it. You were pulled out of your thoughts by Matt stopping to use his phone. You looked over at your boyfriend - well technically he was your best friend but you were as good as together, just without the commitment. You smiled as you watched his fingers type a message, getting distracted by the sight of the cigarette between his lips and his leather jacket hanging off his frame. He looked hot tonight, really hot. Or maybe it was just the alcohol.

Finally reaching your friends house, he took the lead, pushing open the door and letting himself in. The party was in full flow by the time you arrived - half empty plastic cups were strewn everywhere and you noticed the stubs of cigarette ends in a makeshift ashtray (an old flowerpot) on the table. Matt took a seat next to his friend on the sofa in the living room and patted his knee, gesturing for you to sit on his lap. His friend handed him a joint and he inhaled deeply, relishing in the familiarity once again. After a few more drags, he passed it over to you and you did the same.

You were still feeling a little light headed so passed it to the person next to you as you felt Matt's arm wrap around your waist protectively. 

"Don't worry baby girl, I got you," he whispered into your ear, "Just enjoy yourself." You knew you could let go tonight, Matt wouldn't let anyone hurt you. You relaxed into his grip and took a few drags of the joint again. You felt your head explode again and again, if that was even the way to describe it. You could feel the drugs taking effect.

Feeling encouraged by your high state, you leant down and locked lips with Matt. He obliged, the kiss getting more passionate as he tangled his hand in your hair and ran his tongue over your bottom lip. Your tongues battled for a few moments before you pulled away to take a breath, a smirk forming on his lips.

He handed you a drink from the table and you downed it in one. His one goal was to get you drunk and high tonight and you knew it. You knew what would happen later but you didn't care. Some might see it as taking advantage but it was Matt and you knew all he (secretly) worried about was making sure you were alright.

After a few moments, he tapped you on the back, signalling that he wanted to get up. You jumped up for him and he guided you by the small of your back to the kitchen to get another drink. The music blared in the house and your state made you desperate to dance. Matt wasn't really the dancer type but he was high as fuck now and you knew he was at the point where it didn't matter to him what he was doing anymore.

You tugged him to the makeshift dance floor and grabbed his arms, putting them around your waist so you were facing in the opposite direction to him. You pressed your hips into his and grinded against his crotch. You could almost feel him smirking as he held your hips and bucked his into yours. You bit your lip as you felt a slight bulge in his pants. He was always horny when he got high and tonight was no different.

"Matt," you groaned as he spun you around and grinded his crotch into yours.

"What's up baby girl?" he asked, his hand tangling sort of gently in your hair.

"I really want you to fuck me," you said, surprising yourself with how honest you were about it.

"Maybe later, if you're a good girl," he teased, making you buck your hips into his. He grinned as you moved your hips in sync to the music, only making him harder.

"Where's the weed?" you asked as the song remixed into another one. He simply smiled in response and made his way to the table where his friend rolled him a joint and lit it for him.

"Thought you might want the first drag," he said as he handed it over to you. The first was always the strongest and it almost knocked you sideways when you inhaled. You relished the comforting taste.

Less than seconds later, Matt was rolling his hips into yours and you knew it wouldn't be long until you were in bed together, clothes strewn on the floor and him fucking you hard like he had done plenty of times before. A part of you wished he would give you the "girlfriend" label but you were also content just being the one he called when he needed a helping hand. You were good enough as in a relationship anyway, everyone knew you as Matt's girl.

You remembered a particular incident at a nightclub last year when some guy had started dancing with you. Matt, who was stood about five metres away watching you sway your hips as he swigged on a beer, was having none of it when he saw the man walk over and flirt. "Get off my girl," he shouted at the guy over the loud music, shoving him away. The guy fell back onto the floor and the bouncers soon kicked Matt out the club. They banned him for life; not that either of you cared because the club was shit anyway. 

You thought about what happened later that night - it was the first time you had sex with each other. You could still feel the warmth of his skin and you clearly remembered the pleasure he gave you. Your mind wandered to think about the morning after when you woke up in his bedroom, his arm draped over your naked body. The smell of Matt's cologne and cigarettes was overpowering as you stirred and felt him kiss all over your shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked, pulling you out of your daze. You must have been too busy remembering.

"Yeah I'm fine," you said, "I just need some air."

"Let me come with you," he said with a smile, placing a hand on the small of your back and guiding you to the back garden. You considered protesting but knew he wouldn't have it. "Are you sure you're ok? It wasn't too strong for you, was it?" he asked, almost concerned, referencing the joint you smoked earlier.

"Ah no don't worry, I'm as tough as nails," you said with a smirk, standing on your tiptoes and planting a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around you as your lips locked together again, the kiss getting heated.

"Shall we head back?" he asked. You didn't get a chance to answer as he dragged you back through the house, picking up a joint and his half empty can of beer on the way out. You said goodbye to some of the people you knew as Matt grabbed your hand and walked off in the direction of his house.

"Slow down Matthew," you teased, using his full name - which he hated. You ghosted your hand over his tummy as you stopped him dead in his tracks. He didn't respond in words but picked you up and placed you on someone's garden wall, bringing your height a little bit more in line with his. He kissed you passionately, locking one of his hands in your hair and tugging slightly, making you moan out. His lips trailed from yours to your jaw, your neck and finally your ear where he whispered something really filthy to you.

Almost inspired, you jumped off the wall and raced the rest of the two blocks to his place. On getting you inside the front door, he picked you up and carried you to the bedroom, your legs wrapped around his waist as he placed kisses all over your lips and neck. He sat down on the edge of his bed and you straddled him, pushing him down on the bed. You took charge of the situation, something which you knew he found incredibly sexy, as you leant down and ran your lips over his. You roughly pushed your hips down, bucking into him and you could feel him getting harder through his jeans.

Leaning on him, you placed your hand above his head and swept your fingers through his hair. You knew it was one of his weaknesses and you just stopped to stare in his eyes for a few moments before he broke the contact to move closer to kiss you. You moved your hands just onto the nape of his neck now, where you gently played with the little hairs there. He didn't say anything but you knew a shiver went through his spine as you ran your fingers fluidly over his neck.

Moving down, you kissed his neck and earlobe, concentrating on that sensitive spot behind his ear. You knew he loved to be kissed there.

"I want you," you whispered in his ear as you moved away. You heard his breath hitch in his throat and you smirked, pressing your lips on his again. You slipped your hands under his shirt, running them up and down. You lightly bit his bottom lip before pulling away, teasing him. He leaned in to kiss you again and you just pulled away, teasing him once more whilst your fingers played with the hem of his jeans.

Locking your hands into his, you moved them so his hands were hovering over your chest. You slowly guided him to unbutton the top three buttons on your dress.

"I can't wait," he said hungrily tugging at the buttons.

"Slow down baby," you whispered, grinding down on him and taking hold of his hands to control the speed he unbuttoned your shirt at.

"Can't," he grunted - desperate. You knew teasing him was going to get him hotter to the point where he turned rough. It was your favourite when he pulled your hair or thrusted into you with a little bit of force.

You tugged off his shirt and undid his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. He turned you both around so he was on top and without even bothering to ask, he undid the rest of your dress, button by button. He kissed down your chest and tummy as he undid each button delicately one by one. On the last button, he pressed a kiss on your underwear, making you moan.

He kissed back up your body, ridding you of your underwear and his. He was already hard, probably due to all the teasing from before. He licked his own thumb and took himself in his hand, rubbing his thumb against the tip. He winced as he gripped himself in his hand and ran it up and down your slit. He slowly pushed himself inside you as you arched your back to take more of him in.

"C'mon," you begged as he started thrusting in and out. He sped up, moving his hips faster and faster. When he did a particularly hard thrust, you screamed out and dug your nails into his back. You scratched your nails down his skin, leaving red marks all over his back. He groaned at the feeling, your head buried in his neck as you rocked your sweaty bodies together. It was messy, a mass of limbs tangled together but it was hot and you could feel yourself getting close.

"Matt, I'm close," you managed to stutter out as he picked up the pace, using one of his hands to prop himself up and the other hand to rub your clit.

"Come for me then princess," he said, his breath hitting the sweaty and sticky skin on your neck.

"Good girl," he murmured as you felt yourself tighten around him and with legs shaking and hips bucking, you came. He continued thrusting in for a moment to finish himself off, his hair matted to his forehead from the sweat.

As you both came down from your highs, you collapsed into a mass of bodies, limbs everywhere. It was hard to breathe and you tried to calm yourself down but the feeling of his skin on yours wasn't helping at all. You dug your nails into his shoulder as you gripped on hard, trying to help everything go back to normal.

Eventually you managed to untangle yourself from each other and he sat up on the edge of the bed, looking in his side drawer for a cigarette. He pulled one out of the packet and lit it as he propped himself up on the the headboard.

"Fuck, that was good," he said quietly as he took a drag from the burning embers between his lips. You couldn't do anything but smile and nod as you sat next to him, your nails etching little patterns on his right thigh. He passed you the cigarette, letting you take a drag too.

"Aren't I always?" you said with a light laugh and he smirked back in response.

**

The next time you opened your eyes, the sun was streaming through the windows. Quickly, you shut your eyes again, almost blinded by the light.

"Time to wake up," Matt said with a little laugh as you stretched. When you managed to open your eyes, you noticed he was sat next to you on the bed, propped up against the headboard with a cigarette in his mouth. You moved up to kiss his bare chest before taking the cigarette from his mouth and planting a peck on his lips. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good," you muttered back, taking a drag of his cigarette, "Just feeling a bit worse for wear this morning."

"Nothing a bacon sandwich won't sort out," he said with a smile as you handed back the cigarette. After a few more puffs, he stubbed the end out in an ashtray on his side table and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Shit Matt, your back," you said, alarmed. It was covered in red raw scratch marks from the night before.

"Take it was good then?" he asked, a little smirk evident in his voice.

"Meh, you were alright," you teased with a laugh, surveying your own bruises in the mirror. Your collarbone and hips were covered in hickeys. You couldn't even remember him giving you them but they were there - the purple, red and blues mixing on your skin clear as day.

"Jesus Matt, I'm covered in bruises," you said, a little panicked, knowing you'd need at least half a bottle of foundation if you wanted to cover all that up. Thank god it was in slightly more discreet places.

"Just showing everyone you're my girl," he said with a little growl, standing behind you and kissing your neck gently as he wrapped his arms around your waist. He looked particularly tall against your short stature and with the way his arms were wrapped around you, he looked like your own personal bodyguard. He still faintly smelt of his cologne and you breathed in deeply to take more of his scent in.

Normally, if it was anyone else, you would have replayed his comment again and again in your head but it was Matt and you knew nothing had changed between you two.

"How about that bacon sandwich?" you asked, grabbing a shirt of his from the floor and some underwear. You smirked as you watched him pull on his boxers and leant in for a quick kiss.

You made your way downstairs and sat on one of the breakfast bar stools as Matt get the bacon from the fridge and a pan from the cupboard.


End file.
